dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/When Worlds Collide
As he makes his way through the dust and clouds that filled the air, Emerald approached Metropolis General Hospital. He has become aware that The Sinestro Corp. had set up a small base there. Emerald was very aware of the history between these two ring bearing groups and took these fights a little more personally than others. Emerald had been on Earth for some time now and while he was straight forward in his execution of his mission of ridding the world of evil and protecting the innocent, he was not very familiar with the complexity of human emotions. Emerald entered the hospital through a broken section of the outer wall as the hospital had been subjected to many battles between opposing forces of this war. Using his ring as a light to work his way through some of the dark halls Emerald came into a lit area of the hospital. Noise could be heard, it was the sound of batteries humming in the distance. Emerald approached a balcony and looked down. "Man Hunters" Emerald said to himself as he looked down and saw 2 patrolling the ground level. Emerald flew down to the ground level and began taking on the Man Hunters, summoning various constructs and using his blasters he disposed of the androids with little effort. Approaching the next room Emerald stood not far from Yellow Corp. members including Arkillo. It was not long before the yellow ring bearing group turned their sights to Emerald. The fight raged on for quite some time. Having bested the ring bearers Emerald now stood apart from Arkillo. Emerald was aware of what this beast was capable of and new he had to proceed with some degree of caution. Arkillo lunged at Emerald and summoned a large baseball bat and struck Emerald sending hurling back threw a wall. As the dust cleared he saw Arkillo leaping towards him to finish the job. Emerald summoned a large trampoline which Arkillo struck and bounced back away from him. Arkillo had some form of armor constructed around him. Emerald dodge his blasts and set return fire of his own. It was doing little damage to this constructed armor. Suddenly a large yellow bus hurls toward Emerald and sends him throw more of the hospitals walls. Face down on the ground Emerald tries to get up to continue his fight. Arkillo leaps towards the prone Emerald to end his resistance to the Sinestro Corps. plans. Chainsaw constructed he descends onto the green ring bearing soldier. Arkillo is stopped before he can make contact with the Emerald. Someone stopped him before his could finish the job. A red and silver clad figure. White eyes glared back into the corp. member. The new figure erupted into flames and sent the beast falling back. It was Bern Unit, he had heard that there may have been patients and staff trapped in the hospital and was patrolling to see if he could find anyone. What he found was Emerald and the Sinestro Corp. Emerald got to his feet and look at Bern Unit with a nod. The two engaged Arkillo in battle and through combined efforts to engulfing him in flames and a green light barrier disposed of him. "You okay?" Bern asked. Emerald looked at this new person and nodded "Yes, thank you for the help" he responded. "Point Break there has got a mean swing doesn't he?" Bern laughed a little. Emerald, not entirely sure what Bern was saying responded "Um.....yes, he does hit very hard and is a skilled fighter." Bern looked around the room and turned his attention back to Emerald. There are no other patients or staff here so things are okay on that front. Emerald looked around and followed with "Sinestro is not here, this was just a small base they set up to gather supplies." Bern stuck his hand out to shake Emeralds. Emerald looked at his hand, not sure of how to respond. "Are you ok man?" Bern looked at Emerald with some concern. "Yes, I am. I am just not familiar with some of this planets customs or ways". "This planet's?, where are you from exactly?" Emerald did his best to explain his origin to Bern. In kind, Bern explained his story of how he came to be the person he is. The two acknowledge there common interests in ridding the world of the like of Sinestro and others who would seek to harm others for personal gains. After explaining the concept and meaning of a hand shake Bern extended his hand once again and was met by Emeralds hand. "Thank you for the assistance" Emerald said. Emerald began to ponder if he was capable of handling all the threats that were out there on his own. Knowing that Arkillo almost ended him had him begin to question many things about himself, the idea of mortality mostly. "We should get out of here" Bern suggested. Emerald nodded "Agreed" he said. They both made there way to a safe house and regrouped in the Watchtower. "Coffee?" Bern suggested "I'm buying". Emerald hadn't ever had coffee before and let Bern know this. "Oh man....friend, we got a lot of work to do". ~to be continued~ Category:Blog posts